


A song to soothe a beast

by FedonCiadale



Series: The Girl in Grey [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Sansa cares for Ghost after he rescued her





	A song to soothe a beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marydri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marydri/gifts).



> Written for Jonsadrabbles event, day 8, prompt 'song'. My word tells me it has 500 words again. Now I'm under pressure to do the last drabble in 500 words as well....  
> Lady-in-a-song and lostlittlesatellites put me up to this small series.

After having sobbed her heart out, it took Sansa some time to calm her breathing, but Ghost was all patience, licking her and cuddling her, until she felt better. She looked in his red eyes and spotted tiny grey flecks in their depths.

“Oh Ghost, thank you for rescuing me.” She petted him and frowned, when she realised that his fur was full of tiny sticks and leaves.

She scrutinized him closely. Ghost was not as she remembered. He was taller, but also lean, close to scrawny really, as if he had not been fed regularly.

“Are things as bad as this at Castle Black?”, she asked, suddenly worried. “Did anything happen to Jon?”

Ghost looked at her in silence, leaning his head, as if trying to understand.

“Come with me,” she said. _First things first._

Sansa stood and went back to the place her horse had fallen, Ghost on her heels.

“Poor mare. She did her best.” She stroked the dead animals mane. “I guess we’ll have to leave her here. I’d like to bury her, but we have to do that later.”

She took her bundle and turned away. Several yards away from the horse she sat on a tree trunk and unpacked. She gave stripes of dried meat to Ghost who sat on his hindlegs at her side. The way he fished for the meat made her laugh. The sound of her laugh was unfamiliar.

“We’ll get rid of all the sticks,” she told Ghost.

She took some snow and used it to clean the dirt from Ghost. The big direwolf let her do it, all the while looking at her with his eyes that held more understanding than a beast should have. The grey spots in his eyes seemed to glitter like stars.

“You were a knight today, Ghost, a real knight.”

Sansa combed through Ghost’s fur with her fingers. Sansa found it oddly calming and the wolf leaned in. She thought of Lady and for the first time her memory was only partly tinged with sadness. Sansa began to hum.

Ghost shoved at her, his eyes unsettling her with their appeal.

“Don’t you like music, Ghost?” Sansa frowned. She remembered that Arya had laughed at her habit to hum, but she did not remember any of the direwolves being uncomfortable with it. She continued brushing holding her urge to hum inside.

Ghost shoved her again and laid a paw on her knee, his head again leaning to the side, his tongue lolling out.

“You want me to sing?” Sansa asked.

Ghost laid his head on her lap, closing his eyes.

“If this is what you want, I’ll sing you a song.” Sansa smiled. “But I haven’t sung in a long while. What about Florian and Jonquil?”

Her voice sounded small when she started to sing tenuously, but it gained strength after Sansa had sung the first verses. Sansa could have sworn that Ghost listened attentively for the whole time it took her to clean him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble fits in with my new pet theory, that a) Florian and Jonquil will have a meaning for Jon and Sansa and b) that Sansa's songs has more to them than meets the 'ears' so to say. Sansa's singing might be tied to the Children of the Forest and their ability to do magic with songs, like the other Stark children have qualities tied to the CotF.


End file.
